L'anniversaire de Mü
by Aeris444
Summary: Pour son anniversaire, quelqu'un a décidé de chouchouter Mü...mais qui?


L'anniversaire de Mü  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) ???Xmü

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Cette fic fait partie d'une série consacrée aux anniversaires de certains chevaliers d'or (et peut-être d'autres…). Ces fics sont indépendantes les unes des autres donc ne vous étonnez pas si les couples changent.

En ce matin du 27 avril, le doux soleil du printemps se glissait au travers des rideaux de la chambre de Mü. Le chevalier du Bélier s'éveilla doucement et s'étira comme un chat. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire…Aujourd'hui, il fêtait son premier anniversaire en tant que « chevalier à la retraite » comme disait Shura. C'était un peu étrange de se dire que ce soir, ils feraient la fête tous ensemble, entre amis. Mais au fond, cela remplissait le cœur du Bélier de joie.

Il resta encore sous la couette quelques minutes, profitant de la douceur de la lumière. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, son estomac se rappela à lui et Mü traversa son salon en direction de la cuisine. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le gigantesque bouquet de roses blanches posé sur la table. Il se frotta énergiquement les yeux, persuadé de rêver. Mais les roses restaient-là…blanches et épanouies. Mü s'approcha doucement du bouquet et distingua alors une petite carte lovée entre deux fleurs. Il la saisit et y lut : « Ceci n'est que la première étape d'un journée de rêve… ». Incrédule, le chevalier retourna une dizaine de fois la carte, à la recherche d'une signature…qu'il ne trouva pas. Bien sûr c'était son anniversaire et il s'attendait à recevoir des cadeaux de la part de ses amis, mais pourquoi tant de mystère et de mise en scène ?

Toujours un peu chamboulé, il reprit le chemin de la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec une seconde surprise. La table était dressée : nappe brodée, serviettes, bougies allumées et surtout un petit déjeuner de roi ! De plus en plus perdu, le gardien du premier temple s'assit sur la chaise et observa la table. C'était digne d'un dîner romantique…la caviar ayant laissé place à des croissants. Ayant un peu de mal à réfléchir, Mü préféra prendre des forces. Il attrapa un croissant et se servit une tasse de thé au jasmin…Son préféré…comme les roses blanches…Mais qui le connaissait aussi bien pour lui avoir préparé cela ? Et puis, ce qui troublait le plus le Bélier c'était que tout cela ressemblait plus à un cadeau de Saint Valentin qu'à une fête d'anniversaire…Un admirateur secret ?...Non voyons, il se faisait des idées…Ce devait être Sion…lui seul savait pour les roses et le thé… La seule chose dont Mü était certain c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un chevalier car il avait réussi à pénétrer dans son temple sans son autorisation, ce qui était impossible pour un simple mortel tel qu'un serviteur par exemple.

Après son délicieux petit-déjeuner, Mü décida d'éclaircir toute cette histoire…Il se dirigea vers le palais du Pope et trouva Sion occupé à décorer la salle du trône pour la fête de ce soir, en compagnie d'Aphro et d'Angelo.

« Sion…je pourrais te parler… »demanda-t-il timidement.

Il redoutait que ce soit Sion qui lui ait préparé tout cela…Et si c'était une déclaration ? Mü ne partageait pas du tout ses sentiments…Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées.

Sion laissa à Aphro le soin d'accrocher les banderoles restantes et se dirigea vers ses appartements privés en compagnie de son disciple.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Mü ? » demanda le Pope d'une voix douce.

« Je…je voulais te remercier pour ce matin…mais...je…je… »balbutia le Bélier.

« Ce matin ? » l'interrompit Sion

« Ben oui, les roses et le petit-déjeuner, c'était toi, non ? »

« Euh ? non…désolé… »

« Ah ? c'est vrai ? » demanda Mü soulagé.

« Ben…je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles… » avoua le Grand Pope.

Mü lui raconta tout.

« Mmm, pas mal comme réveil…Mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai préparé tout cela…Au fait, pourquoi pensais-tu que cela venait de moi ? »

« A cause du thé au jasmin et des roses blanches…tu es le seul à savoir… »

« Et bien ton admirateur doit être bien informé »conclut Sion

« Oui…bon et bien je vais te laisser, j'aimerais aller faire un peu d'exercice aux arènes…A ce soir. »

Mü décida de repasser chez lui pour se changer. Sur le chemin, il repensa aux paroles de son maître « ton admirateur… ». Lui aussi y avait pensé…Soudain, Mü eut une autre idée…Et s'il s'agissait d'une admiratrice…Il devrait alors la repousser…En fait, il devrait repousser tout le monde…son cœur était déjà pris…Et il était parfaitement impossible que ces surprises soient l'œuvre de la personne qui occupait ses pensées.

En arrivant devant son temple, le Bélier découvrit une autre surprise. Un énorme paquet cadeau était posé devant sa porte. De forme cubique, le paquet faisait près d'un mètre de haut. Le Bélier le souleva sans difficulté, mais un être humain normal n'y serait sûrement pas parvenu. Mü s'assit dans son divan et entreprit de déballer le cadeau. Un grande boîte en carton sur laquelle était posée une autre carte, identique à la première. « Voici la suite…mais le grand final est encore loin. Je vais te rendre heureux tout au long de la journée, en espérant que tu acceptes que je continue à le faire tout au long de ma vie… ». Toujours aucune signature…Mais au moins, maintenant, les intentions de l'expéditeur étaient claires. Le chevalier ouvrit alors la caisse. Elle était entièrement remplie de livres…tous consacrés à l'histoire et aux légendes de Grèce…Ainsi son admirateur savait également que le tibétain était passionné par l'histoire de son pays d'adoption.

Mü feuilleta les livres et finit par oublier d'aller s'entraîner. Vers midi, il remonta vers le palais pour déjeuner avec ses compagnons. Il était encore troublé par toutes ses surprises et Aiolia, Shura, Aphro, Shakka lui demandèrent à plusieurs reprises si tout allait bien. Il leur répondit qu'il était juste heureux de fêter son anniversaire avec eux. Il n'osait pas leur parler des cadeaux, de peur que l'un d'entre eux n'en soit l'expéditeur…Mü n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître l'identité de son admirateur…Il était certain que de toute façon, ce ne serait pas celui qu'il espérait, alors à quoi bon savoir…

A la fin du repas, alors que tous les chevaliers quittaient la salle à manger, un serviteur d'approcha du chevalier du Bélier.

« Maître Mü, il y a un paquet pour vous aux cuisines… »

« Ah ? Euh, oui, j'arrive »répondit-il.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas encore fini…Mü fut reconnaissant au serviteur pour sa discrétion et entra, à sa suite, dans les cuisines. Là, un autre serviteur lui tendit une grande boîte en forme de cœur. Un peu embarrassé, Mü le remercia et redescendit chez lui. Il ne croisa heureusement personne.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre le temple d'Aldébaran, Kiki vint à sa rencontre en courant. Mü lui permettait de venir librement dans son temple afin de lui emprunter des livres et c'est ce qu'il avait fait au vu des deux ouvrages qu'il tenait sous le bras.

« Maître Mü, maître Mü » cria le disciple. « Il y a un cadeau pour vous dans votre temple… »continua-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

« Euh, oui, je sais, les roses et les livres…je vais t'expliquer » commença le Bélier.

« Non, autre chose. » le coupa Kiki. « Venez voir »reprit-il en tirant son maître par le bras.

Mü suivit le jeune garçon, gagné petit à petit par la curiosité. Même s'il ne pourrait répondre aux sentiments de son admirateur, il devait reconnaître que toutes ces attentions le flattaient. A l'approche des ses appartements, Mü entendit un bruit étrange en provenance de son salon…Alors, ça aussi il le savait ?

Lorsque Mü pénétra dans le salon, son intuition se confirma. Dans un petit panier d'osier, il découvrit un adorable chaton entièrement noir à l'exception des extrémités de ses pattes qui étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Mü dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui-même afin de ne pas prendre le chaton et hurler comme un enfant qui vient de recevoir le cadeau qu'il avait commandé au père Noël. Kiki le regarda, un peu étonné de voir son maître attendri devant le petit animal. Déjà très psychologue pour son âge, il laissa le Bélier seul avec son cadeau. Mü remarqua alors qu'une troisième carte était accrochée au ruban rouge qui servait de collier au chaton. « J'espère qu'il te plaît…Je te laisse lui choisir un nom. Je voudrais aussi que tu saches que par toutes ces attentions, je ne cherche pas à acheter tes sentiments. Je veux juste te faire plaisir et te prouver que je ne suis pas celui qu'on croit. ». Cette carte venait de répondre aux interrogations qui avaient assailli le Bélier. Il regarda alors le chaton…Il avait toujours voulu en avoir un…Mais il n'avait jamais osé demander à Sion la permission d'en adopter un…Là, il était mis devant le fait accompli. Ce qui le perturba c'est qu'il n'avait fait part de cette envie qu'à Aiolia…Mais Aiolia ne savait pas pour les roses, ni pour le thé…Mü finit par se dire que son admirateur devait avoir interrogé ses amis. Ce pouvait donc être n'importe qui…

« Comment vais-je t'appeler ? » dit-il à voix haute en caressant la tête du petit animal. Celui-ci essayait d'attraper une des longues mèches parme qui tombaient sur le torse de Mü. « Tu es si mignon… »reprit le Bélier complètement attendri.

Puis, soudain, l'esprit pragmatique de Mü reprit le dessus…Il n'avait rien pour nourrir le chaton…Encore une fois, son mystérieux ami avait tout prévu. Au fond du panier, Mü trouva une carte supplémentaire. « Tout le nécessaire pour t'occuper du chaton est dans l'armoire sous l'évier de la cuisine. J'ai également prévenu Sion et il est d'accord pour que tu gardes le chat. » Mü rejoignit donc la cuisine et constata qu'en effet, tout y était : lait spécial chaton, couvertures, carnet de vaccination, jouet en peluche, collier avec une clochette,…

Mü mit un peu de lait dans une coupelle et la déposa dans un coin de la cuisine. Il s'accroupit et appela le chaton.

« Minou, minou…vient boire le lait, allez… ». Le Bélier se mit alors à rire. Si un de ses adversaires l'avait vu ainsi, il aurait bien ri…

En revenant dans le salon pour prendre le panier, le regard de Mü tomba sur la boîte en forme de cœur. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit ses chocolats à la liqueur préférée. Cela l'étonna à peine. Il savait à présent que son admirateur le connaissait mieux que personne. Cela le troubla…Au fond, cette personne était peut-être celle qui lui fallait…Celui qui remplissait son cœur n'était pas fait pour lui, alors il devrait peut-être regarder ailleurs…

Mü consacra le reste de l'après-midi à la recherche d'un nom qui conviendrait au chaton. Il finit par se décider pour Roméo. Lorsqu'il eut enfin baptisé son nouvel ami, il regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux heures avant sa fête d'anniversaire. Il se dépêcha donc de se préparer et décida après une longue hésitation d'emmener Roméo. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser seul…

Alors que le Bélier était planté devant son placard, l'air dubitatif, Aphro entra, sans frapper comme d'habitude, dans le temple.

« Besoin d'un conseil vestimentaire ? » demanda le chevalier des Poissons, tout en admirant le corps musclé mais mince du Bélier, simplement vêtu d'un boxer très seyant.

« Euh…oui…c'est gentil » répondit Mü, un peu surpris de la visite de son compagnon et surtout gêné de sa tenue.

Mais Roméo arriva à point nommé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ooooh…qu'il est chou !!! » lança Aphrodite en attrapant le chaton. « Il est à toi ? »

« Oui…un cadeau d'anniversaire…d'un ami. »répondit Mü, en espérant qu'Aphro n'insisterait pas pour en connaître l'identité.

Mais le gardien du douzième temple avait d'autres préoccupations. Le chaton, visiblement amateur de longues chevelures soyeuses s'était agrippé de toutes ses griffes aux boucles turquoise. Aphro tentait de lui faire lâcher prise tout en sacrifiant le moins de cheveux possible. Après une lutte de quelques minutes, le chevalier d'or sortit vainqueur et le malheureux perdant se retrouva dans le salon, le temps que son maître s'habille.

« Ah, j'aurais au moins une victoire à mon actif ! » commenta Aphro, rieur. « Bon, revenons à nos moutons…si tu permets… » reprit-il, visiblement de bonne humeur. « Alors, pour une soirée d'anniversaire avec option drague, il faut quelque chose de classe et sexy à la fois… »

Mü acquiesça…Puis les paroles d'Aphrodite pénétrèrent son cerveau. « Option drague » ???

« Eh, Aphro…c'est quoi cette histoire d'option drague ?? »

« T'es célibataire, non ? »

« Euh,oui…mais… »

« Ta ta…Ce soir, tous nos amis chevaliers seront là, tu vas bien en trouver un à ton goût, non ?? Alors, il faut te préparer à cette éventualité. »

Mû décida de ne pas contrarier Aphro et puis, après tout, peut-être allait-il faire une belle rencontre…Avant sa résurrection, le célibat avait été un choix et il ne lui pesait pas du tout. Mais depuis quelques temps, de nombreux couples s'étaient formés parmi les chevaliers, marinas, guerriers divins et autres spectres. Et Mü devait bien admettre que, lui aussi, aurait aimé trouver la personne avec qui il ferait un bout de chemin…

Après plusieurs essayages, Aphro désespéré par le peu de vêtements de soirée que contenait l'armoire de Mü, demanda à ce dernier de les téléporter dans son temple. Arrivés là-bas, il entraîna le Bélier dans sa chambre et ouvrit quatre énormes armoires.

« Bon, on devrait trouver notre bonheur… »

Et la seconde séance d'essayage débuta. Après environ une demi-heure, Aphro sembla enfin satisfait et Mü dut bien admettre que le chevalier des Poissons était de très bon conseil. Le Bélier portait un pantalon beige en tissu souple et une chemise de soie mauve foncée. Aphro l'avait convaincu de ne pas attacher ses cheveux et la couleur de ceux-ci s'harmonisait parfaitement avec celle de la chemise. Les deux amis revinrent dans le premier temple et Aphro termina son travail en nouant un ruban, d'un tissu identique à celui de la chemise de Mü, autour du cou de Roméo.

« Et bien voilà, vous êtes parfaits…Bon, je vais allez me préparer aussi…Il ne me reste qu'une demi heure…Et je n'ai même pas encore choisi ma tenue… »dit Aphro avant de quitter le temple du Bélier.

En sortant celui-ci se prit les pieds dans un paquet, déposé devant la porte.

« Mû…Y'a un cadeau pour toi… » lança-t-il. « Bon je te laisse le déballer seul sinon je vais être en retard » reprit-il avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

Mü, toujours surpris par cette avalanche d'attentions, sortit et découvrit un autre paquet. Plus petit que celui qui contenait les livres , il avait environ la taille d'une boîte à chaussure…un peu plus plat peut-être. Mü le déballa rapidement. Il commençait à se prendre au jeu. Il découvrit une boîte en bois clair, ou plutôt un petit coffret. En effet, il y avait une petite serrure argentée…mais pas de clé…Mû vérifia dans le papier d'emballage si elle n'était pas tombée…Il ne trouva qu'une autre carte. « Si tu cherches la clé…tu me trouveras…La journée touche à sa fin…Il est temps de me dévoiler…A tout à l'heure. ». Ainsi c'était son admirateur qui avait la clé du coffret…La curiosité de Mü augmentait…Même si l'expéditeur des tous ces cadeaux n'était pas celui qu'il espérait, il avait très envie de le rencontrer…

Une fois remis des ses émotions, Mü se décida à se rendre au palais. Il mit Roméo dans le panier d'osier et emporta une coupelle et du lait. En montant vers le palais, il croisa Shakka qui allait chercher Kanon…Mü s'étonnait toujours que l'indien ait choisi le général plutôt que son frère…Mais l'amour est étrange, parfois.

Lorsque Mü entra dans la salle du trône, il ne manquait que les jumeau, Shakka et Aphro. Tous ses amis étaient là, les chevaliers d'or plus quelques autres : Rune et Myu, Bian et Io ainsi que Shyriu et Shun avec qui le Bélier avait tissé des liens d'amitié au cours des nombreuses réunions de réconciliations organisées par Saori. Tous lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, mais leurs regards se tournèrent vers Roméo qui attrapait toutes les mèches de cheveux qui passaient à sa portée. Mü leur expliqua que c'était un cadeau d'un ami tibétain. Il déposa ensuite panier, lait et chaton dans un coin de la pièce. Tous les chevaliers commencèrent alors à discuter de choses et d'autres en prenant l'apéritif. Pendant les soirées d'anniversaire, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas souper, les amuse-gueules suffisaient amplement. Il se contentaient donc d'un apéritif, puis Aldé allait jouer au DJ afin d'animer la soirée, généralement jusqu'au petit matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les retardataires firent leur entrée et tous les chevaliers offrirent leur cadeau à Mü. Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient cotisés afin de lui offrir la rénovation de son château à Jamir. Shun et Shyriu lui offrirent un abonnement à la bibliothèque d'Athènes. Myu lui avait fabriqué une merveilleuse tunique de soie. Rune lui fit cadeau d'un coffret de CD de musique de relaxation. Et les deux généraux de Poséidon lui offrirent de leur part et de celle de Poséidon une croisière sur l'Olympe de deux semaines avec trois amis. Mü les remercia chaleureusement puis Aldé allât s'installer aux platines.

Aphro et Myu furent les premiers sur la piste. Vite rejoints par Milo, Rune et Kanon qui entraîna Saga et Shura.

Près du bar, Shun, Angelo, Io, Bian et Ayor testaient différentes boissons colorées.

« Shun ? Tu es sûr que ton frère te permettrait de goûter tous ces cocktails ? » le taquina Angelo

« Pfff …si tu crois que j'écoute Ikki… » répondit Shun en entrant dans le jeu.

« Mais tu te dévergondes on dirait… » reprit le Cancer.

« Et plus que tu ne le crois… »conclut Shun en frôlant la cuisse d'Angelo qui vira immédiatement au rouge…

« Et voilà…je n'effraie même plus un chevalier de bronze… »soupira l'italien ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Un peu en retrait, Mü, Shakka, Dohko, Ayoros et Shyriu discutaient sérieusement.

« C'est dommage que Sion ne soit pas là ce soir… »dit Dohko

« Il a du partir avec Saori au Japon, ils ont peut-être trouvé deux autres futurs chevaliers… » répondit Ayoros

« C'est sûr que maintenant qu'il n'y a plus les enfants de Mitsumasa Kido, les recherches s'annoncent plus compliquées…n'est-ce pas Mü ? » questionna Shakka

« Oui, oui, Aldé est très doué… » répondit le Bélier visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Shyriu « On parlait des nouveaux disciples… »

« Ah ?...excusez moi…j'étais distrait… »

En réalité, Mü s'inquiétait…Son mystérieux admirateur ne s'était pas encore dévoilé et il se demandait s'il le ferait…

La soirée continua sur le même rythme, interrompue seulement par le bond de Roméo sur le bar afin d'atteindre les longs cheveux noirs de Bian. Saut qui fut aussitôt suivit par la chute d'une dizaine de verres, si possibles bien remplis…Le barman s'occupât de tout nettoyer et la soirée reprit son cours.

Vers 22h, Aldé lança une série de slow. Shakka accepta d'accompagner Saga, Aphro invita Shura et Myu finit par convaincre son ami Rune. Sur le bord de la piste, Shun les regardait avec envie et Milo finit par l'inviter.

Mü aussi les enviait…Si seulement il avait osé inviter l'homme de ses rêves…Mais le Bélier avait bien trop peur de son refus…Et puis si son admirateur était présent, il ne voulait pas lui laisser penser qu'il s'en fichait. Mü rejoignit alors Angelo, Shyriu et Aldé qui faisaient une pause au bar.

« Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda le brésilien.

« Parfaite » répondit Mü en tentant de paraître enthousiaste.

Et puis, soudain, par le col entrouvert de la chemise d'Angelo, Mü aperçu une chaîne et un pendentif d'argent…non, pas un pendentif, mais plutôt une petite clé…Troublé, le bélier s'appuya au bar.

« Ça va ? Tu te sens mal ? » s'inquiéta Shyriu

« Non…non…ça va…la fatigue…je suppose » répondit le Bélier. « Je vais aller prendre l'air. » Et le Bélier sortit sur l'esplanade du palais.

Aphro arriva à ce moment-là avec Shura.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ben Mü avait besoin de prendre l'air » répondit Angelo avec un étrange sourire.

« Ah, je vois… » répondit le chevalier des Poissons, tout aussi énigmatique « Je vais aller voir s'il va bien. » Et Aphro partit rejoindre le tibétain.

« Alors mon mouton…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lança Aphro.

« Rien…enfin si…Je sais qui m'a envoyé tous les cadeaux…. »

« Il s'est déclaré ? »

« Non… »

Mû raconta tout au suédois, le coffret, le message et la clé autour du cou d'Angelo.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? » questionna Aphro qui ne semblait pas du tout étonné.

« Je…je n'en sais rien… »

« Ah, je vois…il ne t'attire pas…tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre peut-être… »

« Non…justement… » murmura le Bélier, hésitant.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit…Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines soit lui aussi attiré…C'était trop beau, ce devait être un rêve…Mü paniquait complètement…Il se savait homosexuel depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais eu de relation…Là, il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, mais la peur de l'inconnu l'en empêchait…

« Et bien alors, vas-y…Invite-le à danser, parle-lui… » reprit le Poisson

« Non…je… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai peur ! »souffla le Bélier.

« Ah, je vois…bon et bien, je vais t'aider alors… »

« M'aider ? » s'étonna Mü alors qu'Aphro le tirait à l'intérieur du palais

Palais où la fête battait son plein. Aldé avait remis de l'ambiance avec quelques titres disco et tous les chevaliers étaient sur la piste à l'exception d'Angelo et de Shura qui attendaient le retour de leurs amis.

Aphro laissa Mû près d'Angelo et entraîna Shura pour rejoindre les autres. L'italien et le tibétain restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, sans rien dire. Puis Angelo pris la main de Mü et les téléporta sur la plage.

« On sera plus tranquilles pour discuter » dit-il simplement sans lâcher la main de Mû qui ne la retira pas non plus.

« Moui…je…tu…je…sais…la clé… » marmonna Mü complètement perturbé d'être seul avec Angelo

« Et…tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Angelo qui, pour une fois, ne semblait pas du tout sûr de lui.

« Je…je… » Mü ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments, alors, laissant de côté toutes ses peurs, il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Angelo en un baiser doux mais furtif.

« Je suis ravi » dit-il finalement sous le regard étonné de l'Italien qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction du Tibétain.

« C'est vrai ? » questionna-t-il incrédule.

Mü hocha la tête et il se sentit alors décoller. Angelo l'avait pris par la taille et le faisait tournoyer en l'air… « Grazie…C'est merveilleux…Oh, Mû….si tu savais….Mio amore… ». Finalement, les deux chevaliers tombèrent sur le sable et Angelo serra Mü dans ses bras forts.

« Tu as aimé mes surprises ? » demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« Évidemment…Mais comment connais-tu aussi bien mes goûts ? »

« Et bien, je me suis renseigné…Tout le monde m'a aidé… »

« Quoi ? Ils savaient tous ? » s'exclama le Bélier

« Et oui…Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non… » répondit Mü en se blottissant un peu plus contre le Cancer.

Celui-ci caressa les longs cheveux parme du Bélier puis se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent un instant puis Angelo entrouvrit la bouche et lécha doucement les lèvres fines du Bélier qui les entrouvrit à son tour. Leurs deux langues se touchèrent alors et s'enroulèrent doucement dans une danse langoureuse. Mû frissonna et Angelo devina qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un aussi profondément. Puis, ils se quittèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle et Mü offrit son plus beau sourire au Cancer. Le Bélier prit alors la petite clé d'argent entre ses doigts, frôlant la peau bronzée d'Angelo qui tressaillit.

« J'ai encore un cadeau à ouvrir, non ? »

« Oui, tu as raison…On va aller chercher Roméo et souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au palais dans un éclair doré. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et Mü serra la main d'Angelo un peu plus fort. Tous les chevaliers leur sourirent et Aphro ne put se retenir…

« Bon, je suppose qu'on va terminer la soirée sans vous…Alors bonne nuit »

Au fond, Mü apprécia le sous-entendu d'Aphro car il détendit l'atmosphère. Angelo pris le panier dans lequel Roméo s'était endormi et Mü les téléporta dans son temple.

Angelo posa le panier puis revint près de Mû et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je me demandais…pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Roméo ? »

« …Tu vas me trouver idiot… »

« Mais, non…Vas-y… »

« Tu es originaire de Vérone et ce nom me faisait penser à toi… »

« Tu savais que c'était moi qui t'avais préparé tout ça ? » demanda Angelo, étonné.

« Non…je l'espérais seulement… »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le Cancer…et sans attendre la réponse il embrassa l'atlante.

« Mais je n'y croyais pas…Je ne te pensais pas si romantique… »reprit Mü

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas celui qu'on croit…Enfin, j'ai changé…La guerre contre Hadès m'a fait découvrir l'amour d'Athéna…et puis, je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi j'étais capable d'aimer… »

« D'aimer…tu m'aimes vraiment alors ? ». Le Bélier avait posé cette question de façon naturelle, Angelo ne l'impressionnait plus…Ils étaient égaux…leurs sentiments étaient réciproques…

« Oui… » Angelo détacha sa chaîne et tendit la clé à Mü… « Et je voudrais te le prouver le reste de mes jours… »

Mü pris la clé et alla chercher le coffret. Il rejoignit Angelo qui s'était assis dans le divan, posa le coffret sur ses genoux et fit tourner la clé dans la petite serrure. A l'intérieur, sur un coussin de velours pourpre, une chaîne dorée…Le bijou brillait d'un éclat unique…un éclat que Mü connaissait bien. Celui d'une armure d'or…

« Angelo ? C'est…ce que je crois ?...Mais comment ? »

« Oui, cette chaîne a été réalisée avec l'or de mon armure…C'est Sion qui l'a forgée… Si tu la portes…et que tu m'offres un bijou réalisé avec l'or de l'armure du Bélier, nos cosmos seront unis à jamais… »

Mü leva les yeux vers Angelo…Ce qu'il lui proposait c'était le mariage…non c'était plus que ça…Si Mü acceptait, leurs cosmos entreraient en résonance…et plus jamais il ne seraient séparés, même en étant loin l'un de l'autre…Peut-être même que leurs constellations s'aligneraient…pour toujours…

« Oui…oui, je vais porter cette chaîne… » répondit Mü sans essayer de retenir les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues…Jamais il n'avait espéré cela…Peut-être l'avait-il rêvé…mais il n'imaginait pas que le Cancer pourrait tenir à lui à ce point…

Des larmes ruisselaient également sur les joues du Cancer…

« Oh, Mü…je t'aime tellement » murmura-t-il en serrant contre lui le corps souple de l'Atlante.

« Moi aussi…mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? »

« J'avais peur…peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques… »

« Quoi ? Le cruel Masque de Mort connaît la peur ? » plaisanta le Bélier

« Eh oui…depuis que je t'aime, je suis une véritable lavette… » ajouta le Cancer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis délicatement, Angelo força Mü à s'allonger sur le divan.

« Il y a une autre façon dont j'aimerais te prouver mon amour… »

« Angelo…Je…c'est… »Mü hésitait…Il n'avait même jamais embrassé un homme…Il désirait le Cancer, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter un peu ce moment.

« Oui…Je sais…c'est la première fois…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va y aller doucement…Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui… » répondit ü avant d'attirer Angelo contre lui.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent alors longuement. Chacun explorant avidement la cavité chaude et humide qui s'offrait à lui. Délicatement, Angelo retira la chemise de Mü puis la sienne. Le Bélier fit glisser ses mains sur le torse bronzé du Cancer puis sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Mû craignait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, mais les gestes lui semblaient si naturels à présent. Pendant ce temps le Cancer recouvrit le visage et le cou de l'atlante de doux baisers. Petit à petit la chaleur augmentait dans la pièce. Bientôt, au travers de leurs pantalons, Mü sentit le sexe de son compagnon se durcir…Le moment fatidique approchait et Mü frissonna à cette idée. Aussitôt Angelo le serra plus fort, comme pour le rassurer.

« Ca va aller…Et puis…on n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout » susurra l'Italien.

« J'en ai envie… »répondit Mü totalement sous le charme viril du Cancer qu'il ne pensait pas aussi attentif.

Alors, le Cancer souleva les hanches de Mü afin de faire glisser pantalon et slip. Il se déshabilla aussi et laissa glisser un regard appréciateur sur le corps pâle du tibétain. L'italien s'attarda sans gêne sur le sexe de son ami…et sa main rejoignit bientôt ses yeux. Il frôla simplement la colonne de chair, mais cela suffit à électriser le Bélier.

« Allons dans la chambre…s'il te plaît »

« A tes ordres mon amour » répondit le Cancer en soulevant Mü qu'il posa délicatement sur le grand lit.

Le Bélier attira alors Angelo sur lui et le contact entre leurs corps dénudés fit encore monter la température. Angelo se cala plus près de son amant et leurs sexes se frôlèrent, échauffant leurs sens. Ils s'embrassèrent encore alors que l'italien avait commencé à bouger les hanches afin d'accentuer le contact. Ce va et vient s'intensifia rapidement et Mû connut des sensations nouvelles auxquelles il ne résista pas longtemps, se répandant entre son amant et lui dans un cri non retenu.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » demanda Angelo taquin

Mû avait craint que l'italien lui en veuille de s'être libéré aussi vite, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas.

« Beaucoup…mais j'aimerais découvrir d'autres choses » répondit le Bélier

« Je ne te savais pas si porté sur la chose » plaisanta Angelo avant d'embrasser Mû, lui faisant comprendre que leur étreinte allait reprendre, plus bouillante que jamais.

Mü s'était imaginé plusieurs fois faisant l'amour avec Angelo, mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait. La peau d'Angelo souple et chaude, ses mains fermes mais si tendres, sa langue experte…et puis sa tendresse…

Angelo descendit vers les épaules de l'atlante, puis vers son torse finement musclé, laissant derrière ses baisers une traînée brûlante et moite. Il continua son chemin vers les tétons qui se durcirent sous la caresse. Il descendit encore s'attaquant au nombril puis extrêmement lentement, il s'approcha de la verge dure du Bélier qu'il prit délicatement entre ses lèvres. Mü poussa un cri de pur plaisir et se cambra afin d'approfondir l'attouchement. L'ardeur du Cancer augmenta encore et il commença à lécher et sucer la verge douce du Bélier…Il l'amena bien vite à la jouissance et Mü se répandit en longs jets au plus profond de la gorge d'Angelo qui le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sexe de l'atlante s'attendrir. Il remonta alors vers le visage tant aimé.

« Goûte-toi »murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser son amant.

Ce baiser passionné ne semblait jamais devoir finir…Mû n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien-être et il se dit qu'au fond toutes les guerres avaient fait changer certaines personnes de façon étonnante. Angelo se laissa retombé, à bout de souffle sur le dos et Mû se blotti naturellement contre son épaule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complètement en sécurité…Mais le Bélier venait de découvrir des choses dont il n'était pas encore rassasié. Il posa sa main sur le torse d'Angelo et le caressa. Mü s'enhardissait de seconde en seconde, pour le plus grand plaisir du Cancer qui sentit bientôt les doigts habiles de l'atlante sur son sexe dur, presque douloureux.

« C'est à ton tour, non ? » demanda Mü, l'air faussement innocent alors que ses doigts frôlaient la verge tendue de l'italien.

« Mmm » marmonna l'intéressé en s'abandonnant aux bons soins de son amant.

La peur de l'inconnu avait fait place à l'excitation de la découverte et Mû voulait tester ses capacités à donner du plaisir. Il caressa longuement son amant, dégageant le bout hypersensible afin d'y déposer un furtif baiser. Sentant son amant prêt à jouir, l'atlante pris le sexe palpitant entre ses lèvres et l'avala complètement. En sentant cette cavité chaude et mouillée se refermer sur lui, Angelo jouit instantanément.

Les deux chevaliers recommencèrent encore leurs caresses, jouissant à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les gagne. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Angelo ne voulait pas bousculer le Bélier et ce dernier redoutait malgré tout la pénétration. Ils s'endormirent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Car après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour se découvrir…

Nda : Pour une fois, j'ai écris une histoire d'amour romantique et simple, sans malentendu ni complication. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
